Vagina Dentata
Chica is cursed with ''Vagina Dentata ''by a Perras de Las witch; Ro Ro does the unspeakable. Plot Ro Ro is now feeling better after Shao Kahn's death and decides to go on a vacation...with Jared, but puts it off for another time. He's walking down the hall to his room when Eriq decides to bother him. "Hey, I heard you and Jared last night. Y'all need to quiet that down!" Eriq says. Ro Ro ignores him and continues walking. "Why don't you two just have a baby together so that way you can be more of a whore like Chica?" Ro Ro starts to get angrier but keeps walking. Eriq then calls him a snob and Ro Ro calmly snaps. "Eriq, leave me alone before I fuck you to death like Mr. Garrison." Ro Ro says angrily. "You wouldn't fuck me, I'm your grandson." Ro Ro squints his eyes angrily and tackles Eriq into his room. All that is heard from Eriq are his screams. 30 minutes later, Ro Ro walks out of Eriq's room and Iyana sees him. "Why was Eriq screaming?" she asks. "Oh, I fucked him." Ro Ro replies. "Wait, you stuck your..." "No, no, I sat on his and fucked him. Now when I call his name he comes. More than one way." Ro Ro walks down to his room to finish what he was doing, while Iyana looks at a crying Eriq. In Perras de Las, Chica is sexy walking to Prostitution, Inc. She walks past an alley and hears a couple arguing. She goes back there to investigate and sees one of her employees being beat by her boyfriend. "Hey, don't you dare touch her you pervert!" Chica says, and hits the man in the chest. The man is revealed to be a girl and a dyke. "I'm not a man and don't you ever touch me again you immature prostitute!" the lesbian says. Chica slaps her and pisses the dyke off. "I call of the powers of my mentor Shang Tsung, and I curse you with the mythical curse of vagina dentata, so that every man you get intimate with shall have his junk bit off, so you can never feel the pleasure of sex again!" the dyke says. Chica, annoyed by the lesbian, punches her in the face and tells her to get lost. The lesbian runs away and Chica and her employee head to the office. "What the hell is vagina dentata?" Chica asks. "I don't know," the employee replies. As the day progresses, Chica feels a tingling sensation in her vag and on her lunch break she goes to the gynecologist. "Hello, Ms. Kahn, here for your usual fingering?" the gynecologist asks. "No, I'm here for a real check up for once." Chica replies. The gynecologists inspects her vag and says that there's nothing wrong. Chica asks for him to try his usual fingering and the doctor gets excited and sticks his entire fist up there. Chica moans constantly and the other patients hear her in the waiting room. "Damn, someone's having a pretty good time," a lady says. Chica continues moaning and soon the gynecologist screams in pain. Soon, the doctor pulls nothing out but his arm with his entire wrist and fist missing. Chica screams in horror as the gynecologist screams at his severed arm. Chica then feels something huge in her vag and pushes out the doctor's fist. Chica screams in horror and puts on her clothes and runs out of the gynecologist's office. Back at the palace, Ro Ro is in his room with Jared and Eriq comes to the door and asks to speak to him. Eriq constantly asks why Ro Ro did what he did to him and Ro Ro simply replies, "Because I'm the emperor and I can do what the hell I want. In fact..." Ro Ro punches Eriq in the throat, tells Jared he'll be back, and drags Eriq to his room, where he rapes him again. Anaya is walking to Eriq's room to ask him something and she opens the door and sees him and Ro Ro and immediately shuts the door. Anaya is in shock and Iyana walks up to her and asks, "You saw it didn't you?" to which Anaya nods yes. "All I know is, Ro Ro better hope Uncle Ro Bo doesn't find out." Anaya says. Chica is horrified at what happened at the gynecologist and rushes home to ask Ro Ro for help, as he knows all about both the male and female anatomy. Ro Ro is walking out of Eriq's room when Chica runs up to him. "Mom, you gotta help me!" she says. Ro Ro takes Chica down to the underground studio to investigate her vag. "And so you say that his whole fist came off?" Ro Ro asks. "Yes." Chica replies. "Honey...why the hell was his fist in your vagina?" "So I don't go to the gynecologist for check ups, so what?" Ro Ro investigates and sees nothing at all. Chica then asks what ''vagina dentata ''is. Ro Ro is horrified and asks where she heard it from and Chica replies "From a magic dyke." Ro Ro is even more shocked. "Oh no. Not Dionne Tsung!" Ro Ro exclaims. "That's her name? Hm, she did says something about Shang Tsung." Chica replies. "Dionne Tsung is Shang Tsung's daughter. She's been out for the Kahns ever since, well, ever since your grandfather killed him. She is a force to be reckoned with." Ro Ro tells Chica that he can't get rid of the teeth but he can change the spell so she can control them in both an offensive and defensive way. Ro Ro does the spell which takes 30 minutes because it's so powerful. After Ro Ro is done, he tests it out by telling Chica to stick a zucchini up her vag. When she does, she concentrates and bites it off. Ro Ro is half shocked but gets over it fast. "Oh, thank you mom. I will now use my vaginal teeth for good and bite those who go against my sexual wishes!" Chica says. "Can you like, not do that, dear. The males of Outworld need their penises honey. Just use it if you need to." Ro Ro says, and goes back to his room. Short: Rolicious Blueberry (Boomin' Blueberry) Blueberry Muffin and Red Velvet have a disagreement about slavery. Plot Blueberry Muffin is in the Cotton Candy fields watching the chocolate chip workers pick the cotton candy when Red Velvet runs up to him. "Yo Blue. What you doin' keepin' my chips workin' in this sun like this?" Red Velvet says angrily. "Well, I can. I am Sweet & Sour King of the Blueberry Lands, I can do what I want!" Blueberry Muffin replies. "Yo dawg, this ain't right. Slavery shouldn't be around nowadays. These my chips, my homies!" "Ok, Red Velvet, cut the shit, I have no idea what the hell you're saying speak normal!" Red Velvet flips Blueberry Muffin off and he throws a rock at him. Sunshine Lemonade comes out of nowhere and says "You just committed a hate crime towards Chocolate Chips!" "But Red Velvet isn't a Chocolate Chip." Blueberry Muffin says. "Red Velvet is a lighter form of Chocolate, therefore, you must go to jail." Sunshine Lemonade says. The police come and arrest Blueberry Muffin and take Red Velvet to the hospital and release all of the Chocolate Chips. Message Slavery and hate crimes are wrong and shouldn't be done.